Who'd you be today
by Animeangel2
Summary: One ShotTohru and Haru mourn Yukis death. I don't own the lyrics, music, song, or fruits basket.


Authors note: Okay I love this song, it reminds me so much of Kelly he was my soul mate, till he passed away almost two years ago And I was just listening to it and it struck me as a really good songfic. This is a one shot story. Pairings Tohru and yuki.

On to legal stuff. I don't own either fruits basket or the song Who'd you be Today.

Reviews are nice. Enjoy.

3 months earlier: "Yuki?" Tohru said quietly looking up at him. "Are you sure we just shouldn't keep it a secret? We were going to run away."

Yuki looked at her. She was so beautiful but at he moment very frightened. She had face Akito once and heard more than once about all the damage that he had down to the others, when they pronounced their love for someone else. "This is something I need to do, I'm sorry."

She nodded and took his hand as they approached the door to Akitos home. He was really her prince, and she would stand by his side no matter what. There was one more problem to deal with though. But she would wait on telling him, after they had done this. She was late, very late infect on her period.

When he had told Akito that he planned on marrying her right after graduation. And they were leaving to go to college. He flew into a huge rage. Yuki managed to get Tohru out of the hut and stood alone to face, his god.

By the time that Thoru had gotten Hatori it was to late.

She went to the cemetery nearly everyday. As the months passes she noticed the lingering glances of the others. And finally told them. She was pregnant and carrying Yuki's child.

Present:  
Thoru is around 7 months pregnant in this scene.  
It was a beautiful spring day as she once again trekked to see Yuki and her mother. The two people she love more than anything in the world. She was surprised to see Haru standing at Yuki's tomb.

"Haru-san?"

He looked at Tohru with tears in his eyes. She hadn't spoken to him since Yuki death. She remember that he too had loved yuki as well as she had.

"Thoru-kun, you know I knew about you two, long before Yuki even told me. He seemed very happy. Happier than I had ever seen him. I realized it when I saw the two of you kiss in the rain at his "secret" base. The ox smirked and got lost in memories.

Sunny days seems to hurt the most I wear the pain like a heavy coat I feel you every where I go I see your smile I see your face I hear you laughing in the rain Still can't believe your gone

It ain't fair you died to young Like a story that had just begun But death tore the pages all away God knows how I miss you And all the Hell that I've been through Knowing no one could take your place Sometimes I wonder who'd you be today

"And I don't blame you" He finished looking at the girl.

She was lost in her own thoughts he watched her lay some flowers down. Standing she let a few tears fall as she rubbed her growing stomach.. "Yuki," she choked out

Would you see the world Would you chase your dreams Settle down with a family I wonder what would u name your babies

Oh yuki she thought I wish you were here with me. This is going to be so hard.  
She blushed and glanced at Haru.

"He didn't know did he?" Haru asked.  
She shook her head. "I wasn't sure I was the night he"  
Haru nodded "I'll wait and walk you home." Leaving her to talk to her lover in peace

"Yuki" She said out loud. " I shouldn't have let you go. I should have told you my worries. But Hatori says that the baby is healthy. I hope it's a boy."

Some days the skies so blue so blue I feel like I could talk to you I know it might sound crazy

It ain't fair you died 2 young Like a story that had just begun But death tore the pages all away God knows how I miss you And all the Hell that I've been through Knowing no one could take your place Sometimes I wonder who'd you be today

Roughly 2 months later

"One more push and you should have it" Hatori told Tohru. She had screamed till she couldn't even talk. Finally one last push she felt the baby come. And heard the first cry. She laid back tears of sadness and pain and happiness in her eyes. Oh yuki she thought looking out the window at the early fall sky. So blue.

"Thoru, it's a boy" Hatori said handing her the small baby. She looked down at her sons face.

"He looks" she whispered "Just like his father"

Sunny days seem to hurt the most I wear the pain like a heavy coat The only thing that gives me hope Is that I'll see you again someday 


End file.
